


Part 2: The Newbie

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [2]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (Here’s the next part with Luke and Percy I said I was doing. This Part will be set in “The Lightning Thief” from the ‘Percy Jackson and the Olympians’ series. Again, it will be in Percy’s POV. Anyways, remember to leave a comment on ideas you want me to do and I will possibly work on them. I’ll give credit cause… I’m not greedy evil… Enjoy!)
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794544
Kudos: 12





	Part 2: The Newbie

I woke up in a strange room with boar heads and deer heads and all sorts of animal heads on the walls. I looked around and saw Grover standing next to me, looking out the window. I tried to sit up and immediately felt exhausted. Grover looked over and helped me lay down again. “Hey, Percy. Lay down. You have a concussion.” I sighed. Great. A concussion. That’s the last thing I needed. Grover looked back out the window. “So… how much do you remember?” He asked. I chuckled. “Aww, man. I had this crazy dream. We were getting chased by a weird Bull guy. Mom was taking me to a camp and… and you were there to.” He looked over. “Yeah. You were some hybrid animal goat, donkey thing…” I looked down at his legs and nearly jumped out of the bed. Where his pants and shoes should have been, Donkey Legs and Hooves were there.  
I almost passed out, but Grover caught my head. “Woah, woah, woah. Easy there, buddy.” He grabbed a cup full of… some liquid. “Drink this. You’ll feel better.” He handed me the cup and I looked inside. It looked like lemonade. Then, I took a sip and realized, it wasn’t lemonade. It tasted like my mom’s fresh baked cookies… straight from the oven. I drained the cup instantly. I looked inside the cup and saw that there was nothing left but the ice cubes, which is weird since the drink felt like it was warm. Yet…  
Grover looked at me. “So, what did it taste like?” My eyes widened. “Omg. I’m so sorry, Grover. I should have let you taste it…” He backed up. “Woah. That’s not what I meant. I meant like… aww, forget it.” He looked back out the window. I decided I should change the subject. “So… your half Donkey?” He spun around and looked at me. “Bah! Goat! I’m half-goat.” He sighed. “The politically correct term is ‘Satyr’.” Just then, a young guy, about my age, came into the room. My heart melted the moment I saw him: a perfect smile, beautiful tan, gorgeous eyes, handsome lips. I fell in love instantly. He looked at me, then at Grover. “Chiron wants me to bring Percy to Cabin 11.” He looked at me. “If… he’s up to walk?” I mumbled something very wise… like, “Hugh? Yeah…” He chuckled then helped lift me up. “Hi. I’m Luke. Welcome to camp Half-Blood.” And with that, he waved goodbye to Grover and we went off to Cabin 11.

The campground was so fascinating. Everywhere I looked, I stared in awe. Finally, we reached Cabin 11. The words above the door were in Ancient Greek, however they changed to form a new word… an English word: Hermes. Luke walked me inside, helped me get my bed ready and set my stuff aside. “So… this is Cabin 11.” He spread his hands. “What do you think?” I looked around and nodded. He smiled and I blushed. He looked me up and down. “You know what? I bet you could use some training. Best way to start off at camp is by training.” I nodded as if that made sense. He led me to the woods. I obviously looked puzzled because he laughed. “There are monsters in here that we are supposed to track down and kill.” Now, I obviously looked scared because he quickly added, “But don’t worry. They all have curses on them preventing them from killing us. No poison from the monsters in here can kill us and all the blood they spill will always come back to your body. Its designed so that you can fight real threats and still feel the pain.” I relaxed a little since Luke knew what to do. So, I just decided to follow his lead.  
Eventually, we got so deep in the woods, I didn’t know if we would get back or not. Then, a pack of werewolves melted out of the shadows. Luke smacked one in the snout with the butt of his sword, but we were surrounded. Luke looked around and spotted a cave. “Follow me,” he yelled. I raced after him, the wolves right on my tail. I thought for sure I would be wolf dinner when we reached the cave. The weird thing is, the wolves didn’t seem like they could get in. They snarled and clawed at the invisible force field, until they eventually gave up and melted back into the shadows. I realized I was leaning against Luke and shaking when he brushed his hand through my hair. “It’s ok. I’ve got you.” I looked at him and before I could do anything, he kissed me. I pulled away and blushed. He smiled. “I know you’ve been looking at me. You think I’m cute.” He scooted closer. I blushed harder and leaned in. We kissed again. He ran his hand through my hair again. “The truth is, Percy…” he looked at me and for a moment, I thought he was going to cry. “I’ve been alone my entire life… I have had no one to talk to about being gay. My mom pushed me away and my friends from before I ran from home bullied me about it. I didn’t want to tell Annabeth, or Grover, or Thalia…” I stopped him with a kiss. “Who’s Annabeth? And Thalia?” I asked. He looked away, as if the thought of them was too much to bear. I knew that if I didn’t change the subject soon, he would start crying. I decided to try something to cheer him up: I took slowly took off my shirt.  
Luke looked up and saw me pull it off. He stood up and took his off too. I stood up next to him and he pulled me into a kiss. He crept his hand down the backside of my pants, reaching into them and feeling my ass. I pushed my hand down into his and felt around till I found his cock. I slowly stroked his cock and he looked down. He undid his pants and slipped them off. I pulled my hand out of his underwear and knelt. I looked at the bulge coming from his underwear and slowly removed them. Behind them was a cock that made my eyes bulge. I gasped in awe, which Luke chuckled at. I looked up, smiled, then slowly put the tip of his dick onto my tongue. He stifled a gasp. I slowly pushed my head forward into his cock and started sucking. Luke reached down and grabbed my hair, forcing me to suck him. After a moment, he shoved his cock deep into my mouth, to the point that it was going down my throat and kept it there for 30 seconds. He finally let go and I gasped for air. He smiled, then he picked me up and bent down. He had me turn around, so I did. He slowly removed my pants, then used his tongue to lick my ass. I bit my lip, so I didn’t make a sound. He licked and ate my ass for a moment, then stood up again. He pulled my head back and kissed me while he inserted his dick in me. I gasped as he slowly pushed it in, then pulled it back.  
He kept getting faster and faster until eventually, he was slamming his balls into my ass. I tried not moan so load, thinking about the fact that someone might hear me though. Luke seemed to know what I was thinking, though. He whispered in my ear, “the barrier is soundproof. Sound can come in, but not out.” I smiled, then moaned as loud as I could as he jammed his cock deep into me. He continued drilling me until he finally stopped. He picked me up and held me by my legs. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he slowly put me down on his cock. I moaned as he bounced me up and down with his hands. I held onto him and looked him in the eyes as I moaned. He kissed me and kept fucking me. Finally, he set me down and told me to get on my knees. I did. He had me suck his cock again and when I did, I felt a stream of cum in his dick. I knew it was about to come out. How? I had no idea. But I used my brain and thought hard that I wanted a river of cum to flow out. It seemed like the cum obeyed and Luke moaned as a stream shot into my mouth. I swallowed it all, then another came. I swallowed that, then the next. I swallowed three streams of cum. Luke exhaled as he lost all his energy. He collapsed onto the floor and I fell next to him. He looked over at me and pointed at the corner of my mouth. “You still have some cum right there,” he said. I licked it up, then kissed him one more time. He helped me put on my clothes, then I helped him. We walked out of the cave and headed back to the Pavilion in just enough time for Dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> (So… that’s the end of that part. I don’t know. If you are a Percy Jackson fan, let me know which characters you want to see fuck. That’s what this whole series is going to be: each part will be a new scene of demigods fucking. I want to make them scenes from books or the movies, but I can create a new scene that wasn’t in any book… sort of like a book of my own. I don’t know. Tell me your thoughts. I’d love to hear them. Anyways, that’s all for now. Till the next Part…)


End file.
